La verdadera historia de caperucita roja
by TheZombie-sama92
Summary: Un corto one-shot haciendo parodia al famoso cuento "Caperucita roja" protagonizado por las chicas de K-on!


**¡Buenas! Aquí TheZombie-sama92 con una nueva historia. Hace tiepo que no me meto, perdón D: xD Me enganché a unos animes y ya sabéis... JAJAJA. Os recomiendo que veáis Tamako Market, un amor de anime. */* **

**Bueno a lo que íbamos, esto es un one-shot cortito pero creo que valdrá la pena leerlo. xD**

**Os recuerdo que soy mala escribiendo y como me da pereza revisar las historias, habrá alguna falta por ahí. 8D  
**

**K-on le pertenece a Kakifly-sama, si fuera mío, Yui ya habría violado a Azusa. (?)  
**

**Algunas personas y objetos que aparecen en este fic no son de mi propiedad. ._.  
**

**¡A leer!  
**

**è3é  
**

* * *

_**La verdadera historia de caperucita roja. **_

Érase una vez, en un viejo pueblo, vivían una madre una hija en una pequeña casita a lo lejos del centro del pueblo. La hija, era una hermosa y bella joven; De unos intensos ojos color ámbar, y de un dorado y llamativo pelo. Tenía todo lo necesario para enamorar a cualquier persona, su sonrisa derritía a todos los chicos del pueblo, Y era admirada entre las chicas por ser un as dibujando manga (Hacía doujinshis yuri de Madoka Magica.) Pero, a pesar de todas esas buenas cualidades de la chica, Era lo siguiente: Hiperactiva, algo egoísta, egocéntrica, Pesada (No, no era gorda.), perezosa, picona, hiperactiva again, provocante de todas las bromas y travesuras, y l...

-Ey, no te pases. Además, ¿Quién eres tú para decir eso de mí? Estúpida. ¬¬"

_-No es mi culpa, habla con la autora, yo solo soy el narrador de esta historia. D: _

-Pues ya que narras la historia, deberías añadir algo como "La grandísima Tainaka Ritsu." o "La poderosa salvadora de los bichitos indefensos Ritsu...Ritsu-sama, ¿Queda mejor Tainaka-sama? Espera...Ritsu...Ricchan-sama...Rit...

_VALE VALE VALE, a lo que íbamos, EJEM. Todos estos defectos hicieron que la chica se alejara de sus amigos los animalitos (Sí, esos que hablan y que cantan en las películas de Disney, que lo único que quieren es seducir a Blancanieves, Cenicienta, y esas tías, Para luego abusar de ellas.) A la chica no le importaba ya que tenía su preciosa Nintendo DS. (Sí, en esa época existía, Aver si os enteráis un poco. )_

_En un cierto e insignificante día, Ritsu estaba haciendo la croqueta por los suelos del salón (Cosa que a ella le agradaba.) y su madre le interrumpió. _

-Hija mía, debo decirte una cosa... -Se acercó a la joven, preocupada.

La castaña le miró confusa, y al cabo de unos segundos añadió:

-¿Estás embarazada?

-Hija mía, te dije que dejaras de ver las telenovelas. -Respondió con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Madre mía, te dije que dejaras las drogas.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Las telenovelas no existen. -Alzó el dedo índice, como gesto de estar explicándo.- ¿Acaso los libros tienen forma de televisión?

-"Esta niña es idiota. -Pensó la madre.- Igual la que se droga eres tú," -No evitó soltar una carcajada.

-Bueno, ¿Pues para qué has venido?

-Necesito que te vayas de cas...-La mayor fue interrumpida por el comportamiento de la chica. Que abrió los ojos agitadamente y sintió un punzante dolor en el corazón, un frío sudor empezó a recorrerle la cara.

-N-no me lo puedo creer. -Dijo en susurro la castaña, más impactada todavía.

-Pero Hija mía, es sólo para...

-Lo he perdido todo.

-N-no te pongas así, solamente...

-ME OLVIDÉ DE VER EL CAPÍTULO DE DURARARA!

La madre estuvo a punto de darle un golpe a su hija, lo único que quiería era que la joven fuese a una tienda de telas para comprar unos pepinillos; Y pensó que su hija había interpretado todo como un "Te echo de casa."

-¿Quieres ver el capítulo que perdiste de Durarara?-Añadió, seriamente.

La chica asintió. Después de una pequeña pausa, Ritsu dijo:

-¿Sabes cómo puedo verlo? -La escena se convirtió en un drama y misterio total, El silencio era la melodía que acompañaba la coversación. (Pero se oían gritos de pollas digo pollos desde muy lejos, casi inaudible.)

-Verás, tu abuela es una otaku. Se oyen los rumores de que tiene todos los animes yaoi de la historia...

_(Durarara! no es de género yaoi, pero ya sabéis que las fujoshis están como unas cabras.)_

-...Pero no sé si es de género gore o yaoi...

_(Ya véis, su madre tiene una mente cortuca.)_

-Entonces, si voy dónde la abuela, ¿Tendré posibilidades de ver el capítulo?

-Quién sabe, pero irás por una condición: Tendrás que llevar una capa de un cosplay que preparé.

_(Ya iréis teniendo la idea de quién es la madre.)_

-Esto...depende de lo que sea. -Respondió algo nerviosa.

_La mayor salió del salón, volvió con una capa roja. Se veía deslumbrante, pero por alguna razón, no llamaba mucho la atención._

-No conozco a dicha persona que lleve esa cosa, lo sabía, no eres otaku, Loca. ¡LOCA!

-Hija mía, eres tú la que no sabe de estas cosas. -respondió, con una sonrisa triunfante.- Es la capa de Akatsuki. Estoy decepcionada...

Ritsu miró la prenda fijamente y pensó:

-"No hay duda, esta mujer tiene que ver más los Teletubbies."

-¿Qué te parece? ¿A QUÉ ES ENCANTADOR?

-Esto... Tenía que ser negra, y con nubes rojas.

-Pero es que eran muy feos. -Bufó, acercándose a su hija para ponerle el cosplay.- Al menos en vez de nubes, debería tener calaveras, ¿No?

-"Está contradiciendo las palabras de Kishimoto." -Dijo la pequeña en su mente.

-Bueno, vale. Iré con esa...cosa.

La de ojos ámbar salió del lugar con la capa ya puesta, se dirijió a la puerta de la entrada lista para salir, pero su madre le interrumpió, viendo como esta llevaba una cesta en la mano.

-Toma esta cesta hija mía, en ella hay pastelitos y un libro que me dejó tu abuela y me olvidé de devolverlo. _(A decir verdad, lo robó de la biblioteca, se lo quiere dar a su madre para que la culpa le caiga a ella.) _

_Ritsu cogió la cesta, desde lejos, la madre se despedía. La joven había dado comienzo a su gran y aventurero viaje. (Es hasta la casa de su abuela, pero a la escritora le hacía ilu poner eso.) Se puso la capucha porque así se sentía como Black Rock Shooter._

_La chica paseaba felizmente porqu...(No, no era porque estaba contenta de pasear y hacer amistad con los animalitos, que como os dije antes, son unos locos pervertidos. Ritsu nunca haría algo como divertire al hacer un recado.) A lo que iba, porque le esperaba el capítulo de Duravara digo Durara. _

_Los minutos pasaban y la chica se cansaba más. Iba acompañada de sus pequeños jadeos,(No penséis mal, pervertidos.) de las cigarras que cantaban (Oh, dios. ¡Corre Ritsu!) y del silencio. Por alguna razón, la chica sentía que alguien le estaba siguiendo. _

-"No sé yo, pero esto me recuerda al escenario del videojuego de slenderman" -Pensó la chica, mirando a los alrededores asustada.-"Ritsu, no te preocupes, solamente lo que pasa es que has jugado mucho a ese estúpido juego de las narices. Slenderman, slenderman." -La chica vió la silueta de una sombra, larga y con especies de tentáculos.- "¿Slenderman? Oh Dios, que estoy viendo ahí...Joder que miedo, no pienso pararme, necesito co-"

-BUENAS. -Una chica castaña vestida de un gigante brocoli con plumas de pavo real apareció de la nada, miró felizmente a Ritsu.

-WAHHHHHHHHHH.-Gritó.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Se asustó el brocoli, por el grito repentino de la otra.

-OAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

-AHHHHHHH-

-WOAAH. "En serio, esto cansa bastante. ._. "

¡PUM!

_Se escuchó el ruido del disparo de una escopeta, en menos de un segundo. El brocoli calló al suelo ya que la pala le había impactado en el brazo. Por suerte, le dió en un escudo, que se suponía que era el escudo de mahou shoujo de Homura Akemi. Una chica vestida de cazadora, la que produjo el disparo, apareció con una cara asustada_.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Yui-senpai! No era mi intención dispararte, ¡Se me fue de las manos!

-JEJEJEJE, No te preocupes Azu-nyan, no me has hecho daño. -Respondió con una inocente sonrisa.

_Ritsu observó la escena, la chica que acababa de aparecer le lanzó una mirada y se asustó, pegándole un tiro a un árbol sin querer. _

-¡DESCARGA ESA MIERDA. -Gritó Ritsu, que había visto la muerte.

-L-lo siento mucho caperucita. -Respondió asustada.-

_El brocoli apoyó la mano sobre el suelo para que esta le impulsara y le ayudara a lenvantarse. Se acercó a la chica y se presentó. _

-JEJEJE, siento las molestias. Yo soy, Hirasawa Yui. Vendedora de cosplay.

-Yo soy Nakano Azusa, casadora de lobos. Auque parezca raro, hago casamientos con ellos.

-"Lol, que gente más rara."

-¿Te interesa algún cosplay? Tengo un montón de cosas.-Empezó a sacar de la cabeza del disfraz de brocoli un sombrero de paja, una banda de ninja, un llavero de un puerro, una peluca de Yuno Gasai...-¿Te interesa un fluorescente mágico?

- ¿No sería una lámpara mágica? -Añadió con una gotita en la cabeza.

-JEJEJE, Es que ya sabes cómo está la actualidad. Estamos en crisis ja'mia. -Respondió con acento español. Una canción sevillana se empezó a escuchar. De pronto, una chica pelinegra, con una camiseta hawaiiana con ojeras digo orejas de lobo con un mp3 gigante cargado en sus hombros apareció bailando el típico baile español. Al llegar hacia dónde estaban ellas, dió dos vueltas seguidas y golpeó su pie fuertemente al suelo para dar fin al baile.

-¡Ole!-Añadió con una rosa roja que apareció de repente.

-Las chicas se pusieron a aplaudir tranquilamente como si nada, exceptuando Ritsu, que estaba muy confusa, esta gritó.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!

-Oh, Hola. -Dijo mientras tiraba el mp3 fuertemente contra un árbol.- Brocoli, ven conmigo. Necesito decirte una cosa.

Azusa miró confundida a la extraña, la loba le dijo a la casadora

-No te preocupes, no quiero casarme.

_Entonces, todas desaparecieron. Ritsu quedó perpleja, infocando la vista hacia ningún lado._

-En serio, todo esto ha sido muy raro. -Pensó en voz alta.

_La chica caminó y caminó. Se sentía muy sola y entonces, parea animarse, sacó de su cesta su móvil (Que época más moderna, ¿Eh?) y se puso a escuchar canciones. En ese momento escuchaba "Yes! Yuyuyuyuruyuri. _

-Jo, cómo me gustaría que hubiera una tercera temporada de Yuru yuri... _(Muchacha, deberías preocuparte más con K-on!)_

_La joven llegó a la casa de su abuela, nunca la había visto. Pero no le importaba, ya que sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano tendría que visitarla y ya estaba preparada para eso. La joven decidió llamar a su madre para avisarle de que ya estaba cerca. _

Teléfono: llamando.

**Pi.. Pi... Pi... Pi... PIHI EHEM. Pi...**

_**El siguiente número con el que quiere contactar: ######### no está disponible en estos momentos, si quiere enviarle un mensaje, pulse 1. Número 1 pulsado. Diga el mensaje cuando suene el pitido:**_

**...**

**...**

**...**

-¡Ai que no pita! _(D:)_. -Se dijo a sí misma Ritsu preocupada.- Vodafone es muy satánico...

_Bueno, Ritsu llegó a la casa de su abuela, se paró un momento porque le entraban los nervios, pero finalmente entró. (En esa época los hamijos "los ladrones" podían hacer lo que quisieran.) Se dirigió a la habitación de su abuela. Estaba en su cama, leyendo un doujinshi. Parecía tener la misma edad que la chica. Era pelinegra, le recordaba haberla visto de hace poco, y llevaba una barba blanca. _

-H-hola abuela, te traigo estos pasteles. -Ritsu se fijó en sus orejas.- ¿Por qué llevas puesto esas orejas?

-Porque me traen suerte, nieta mía. -Respondió rápidamente, observándole con una sonrisa.

-Y...esto...¿Por qué tienes esos enormes ojos?

-Son para ver mejor los hent...digo animes, JEJE.

-¿Y por qué tienes colmillos?

-Verás, es para...es para..

-¿Para? -Esta le miró extrañada.

_La "abuela" se quedó un momento callada, al instante, la barba se le calló, haciendo que se muestre la verdadera identidad de la chica. _

_-_¡Que timo! El brocoli me ha engañado..

-Tú eres...¡El lobo!

-Eh, esto. eh, bueno..SÍ, ¿QUÉ TAL? JAJAJA.

-Ahora mismo...m-mal, te has c-comido a mi abuela.. -Respondió caperucita a punto de estallar a lágrimas.

-Oe, -Añadió el lobo preocupado mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la chica.- Te equivocas, tu abuela está..-

-¡Te atrapé! -Interrumpió Ritsu agarrando a la chica de las muñecas.- Ahora dime. ¿¡Qué has hecho con la abuela!?

_La loba se sorprendió y se desiquilibró, haciendo que callera al suelo. Con Ritsu encima de ella. La caperucita, al caerse. Sintió algo suave tocando sus labios. Sus labios, estaban en contacto con la otra chica. Las dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, pero no se separaron. Para variar. La abuela, una chica rubia, apareció con una bandeja de té. Al ver la situación, tiró la bandeja al suelo sin querer, y tuvo un derrame nasal. _

__-Muero de amor, ¡esto es demasiado lindo! -Dijo la abuela perdiendo más sangre todavía.

_Las chicas se separaron, muy sonrojadas. _

__-L-lo siento, no fue mi intención.

-Tranquila, te iba a besar igualmente.

-¿QUÉ?

-Hace parte de mi guión, pero tú lo arruinaste. -Respondió algo molesta.

_La abuela murió de la pérdida de sangre._

__-Tranquila, ya estaba bastante vieja. -Añadió Ritsu al ver a la otra asustada.

-¡PERO SI PINTABA UNOS 15 AÑOS!

-Lo que hace la gente de hoy en día...

_Aparecieron Azusa y Yui. Estas entraron felizmente, ignorando el cadáver de Tsumugi. La loba Mio les invitó a tomar un té, y estas aceptaron. Mientras que Ritsu estaba en su mundo.  
_

-"Toda esta locura que sucedió, y ahora ni me acuerdo de lo que quería."

_Ritsu se sentó en el sofá rendida y suspiró tristemente. El hecho de perder 5 horas solamente para "visitar" a su abuela le hacía sentirse arrepentida. ¿Cuántos capítulos podía verse en 5 horas? Encima esta se perdió el capítulo de Suzumiya Haruhi no yuutsu. Pero por suerte lo había grabado para cuando volviese. La chica intentaba recordar para qué había ido a la casa de su abuela. _

_De repente, la chica se fijó en una discución entre la casadora y el brocoli, bueno, Yui ya se había quitado quitado el brocoli. Ahora estaba vestida de ardilla. Entre las palabras alborotadas de las dos, la joven pudo escuchar cierta palabra.  
_

-¿Es que a caso no lo entiendes? Las frutas del diablo no existen Yui-senpai.

-Pe-pero, un día ví a un señor comiendose un fruto, luego empezó a toser, y entonces le salieron granos y se le cayó la nariz. ¡Dio mucho miedo, tenías que verlo Azu-nyan!

-Senpai...Estoy a punto de golpearte con una vara... -Dijo apretando los puños.

-Azu-nyan, no lo hagas, ¡La vara es muy dura! -Contestó con pequeñas lagrimitas.

-"Espera. La vara...dura... La dura...vara...Dura...Dura..._  
_

_La joven esbozó una alegre y triunfante sonrisa. _

-¡Eso es!. -Pensó la chica en voz alta.- ¡Durarara!

_Like si os emocionó esta parte...Ah, no. que no estamos en youtube. Bueno, seguimos. La chica se lanzó hacia su abuela, que se hallaba muerta en el suelo. Para poder ver el capítulo, necesitaba revivirla. Decidió reunir las bolas de dragón. Mientras iba en busca de ellas, se topó con Naruto, que las quería para poder ser Hokage; con Luffy, porque quería encontrar el One Piece de una maldita vez; y con Ichigo, que echaba de menos a Ulquiorra y quería resucitarle. De paso se cogió un autógrafo de cada uno de ellos, y consiguió reunir las bolas de dragón. Ritsu volvió a la casa de la abuelita Tsumugi, esta se levantó de golpe del gran charco de sangre que se encontraba en el suelo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y se dirigió a Ritsu tranquilamente. _

-Nieta mía. Gracias por resucitarme. -Esta miró a la pantalla.-¡Os jodéis, nakamas. ¡Yo resucité primero!

-Ehm..Abuela.- La joven observó a otra asustada de su acción.- ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-Sí, ¿Que quieres? ¿Pastelitos?

-No precisamente. Verás, mamá me dijo que tú eras una fanática al yaoi. Y que tenías todos los animes del género yaoi.

La chica hizo una oscura sonrisa.

-¿Yaoi?...

...¿Desde cuándo?...

-¿Eh?

-EL YAOI ES LO MÁS HORRIPILANTE DEL MUNDO...

_(Lo siento mucho, fujoshis. La reina del yuri tiene la razón.)_

_-_...EN CAMBIO, EL YURI ES UN AMOR QUE CAYÓ DEL MISMÍSIMO CIELO. ¡JAJAJAJA! -Decía, mientras se dirijió rapidamente a una estantería llena de dvd´s de animes de género yuri. Kannazuki no miko, Strawberry Panic, Sasameki koto...¡Cualquier uno!.-

-"Mamá. Te voy a matar."

_La chica sintió una gran furia por su madre, pero no se arrepentió de lo que ha pasado. Conoció tres amigas. Una de ellas una pederasta. EJEM. Y logró finalmente visitar a su abuela. ¿La moraleja de la historia? Pues... Aquí la tienes: Entre visitar a tu abuela y perder un capítulo de un anime. Lo mejor de todo es la segunda opción. Otra nota importante que tenéis que tener en mente: No hagáis caso a vuestras madres._

_~Fin.~  
_

* * *

__**Aquí os dejo un extra: Muy pero que muy mini. xD  
**

****_La luz de la noche envolvía a dos chicas bajo las estrellas del cielo oscuro. Todo era tan silencioso, que se podía escuchar y disfrutar de la melodía de una nocturna naturaleza. Una pequeña chica con una capucha sombreándole la cara, acompañada de su flequillo tapándole parte del rostro, estaba acorralada frente a una hermosa chica pelinegra, con rasgos de lobo. La primera se encontraba entre un árbol y la otra joven. Unos tímidos ojos color ámbar se cruzaban con unos dominantes ojos grises.  
_

_-_Es peligroso caminar a estar horas de la noche sola, ¿Sabes? -Susurró en tono travieso, intimidando a la chica.

-Eso es problema mío. -Contestó la otra, levemente ruborizada, desviando la vista hacia un lado.

-Como quieras, solamente no quiero que te pasen cosas malas. -Sonrió, acercándose a Ritsu.

-Eso no pasará... -Se paró, mientras se sonrojaba un poco más.- ...Porque Mio me cuidará.

-Ehehe, Ritsu, te comportas como una niña pequeña..

_Y las dos chicas, terminaron la conversación con un tímido y torpe beso._

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que os haya gustado. Hay cosas sin sentido pero qué mas da. (?)**_  
_

**Si tenéis alguna duda, o no sé. Me avisáis. ^^  
**

**Queridísima LARA-NYAN ya lo subí, ¿Satisfecha? D:  
**

**Bueno, comentad y opinad de la historia. Os lo agradecería mucho. :D  
**


End file.
